xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:TIE Punisher Expansion Pack/@comment-2601:5CD:C100:5D4D:80D2:7FA7:E5BB:A912-20180513235013/@comment-454133-20180514061428
Cool munitions list. I have lots of suggestions, but please don't take this as harsh criticism! I like the fleet idea and want to suggest many options for how to tweak it. Rho Squadron Veteran: * If you have Guidance Chips or Long-Range Scanners, give those to the Rho. They benefit a lot from either choice. The scanners work for a Rho because they prefer hit&run with their slam and reload, so they should speed away to range 3 and come back around after a couple turns. * IMO, remove Marksmanship. You need your action for acquiring target locks (or focusing for extra attack/defense if you have your lock, or especially, SLAMing into range). Marksmanship is expensive for what it does, too. If you have Deadeye, I'd recommend that instead because it helps your options (you don't have to call your target with a target lock; you can just shoot any target in arc and in range). * BTW, the Rho's playstyle makes it a poor choice for formation flying, since it needs to slam a lot and the team cannot keep up. Instead fly it separately to cause your opponent to struggle with targeting priority, and to give the rho the room to hit&run like it wants to. I note this because there's no way Jonus can keep up with the Rho without slowing it down and reducing its effectiveness, so he won't be helping it much. Captain Jonus: * Jonus has a lot of redundancy in this list, so he may not be the best pilot. He shouldn't fly in formation with the Rho (he'd only slow it down), and Redline doesn't need him much. Redline's ability means he'll have all the rerolling he needs (and Harpoons don't spend the lock anyway), plus Redline reacquires the lock with FCS. Systems Officer could help with acquiring the lock on the approach, or switching locked targets, but Redline probably has that covered. I'd say upgrade him to Tomax with Crack Shot. *Elusiveness is a bit weak, and he doesn't have great greens to clear that stress. Another elite would work better overall. * I kinda like the idea of Jonus firing and, on a miss, giving a focus token to allies with his officer to help their offense/defense. VI or Adaptability would be a good help there, so he fires before Redline and grants a focus (though if you upgrade to Tomax with Crack Shot, that's less frequent). * Alternatively, give him Fleet Officer instead of Operations Specialist or Systems Officer; it's the same stress as Elusiveness, but it helps him and Redline with focuses with one action. * Or give him VI + Hotshot Co-Pilot, to strip the enemy's defenses before Redline fires. * Or give him Tactician so he's making it hard for foes to Joust next round (stress interferes with their k-turn). * Last suggestion: if it's Tomax, maybe clear TIE Shuttle entirely and give him munitions. Crack Shot makes his missiles/torps hit extra hard. You'll possibly want Guidance Chips in this case. Otherwise, maybe steal Redline's Harpoons, since the double-lock doesn't help Harpoons and Redline can do amazing things with Proton Torps, while Tomax nukes the world with Harpoons. Redline: * TIE Punishers run on the expensive end, and they can be focused to death very quickly. Therefore you want to make sure you get your approach right so you get your shots off. And make sure your other ships are scary enough that they might be targeted instead. And don't load the punisher too heavy, or it will die before it can use much of it. * If you have the points to upgrade Plasma Torpedoes to Proton Torpedoes, I think you'll do much better damage overall. They synergize with Redline's double-lock to ensure they'll do massive damage (lock reroll + free focus->crit, and you're not dependent on the enemy having lots of shields). * If you happen to have Guidance Chips, it could be a good idea to give those to Redline instead of LWF; he wants to nuke things while he's alive, which may serve him better than living longer. That said, Redline is the most expensive target in your list and definitely a valuable one, so LWF isn't a bad choice. * Harpoons are an amazing weapon, but if you only have two cards and you switch your TIE Bomber to munitions, give them to the bomber. Redline's double-lock works best with Plasma/Proton Torps. I hope those ideas help!